dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brandon Roberts
Brandon Roberts was one of the most popular students when he attended Westchester Country Day, which is the reason being that he is described to be charming and handsome by Nikki Maxwell (Brandon's love interest). But despite his popularity, he's an introverted loner who likes to hang out with his closest friends. Description Brandon is the popular kid, the sweet guy next door and the guy girls swoon over- including Mackenzie Hollister (Nikki Maxwell's frenemy). He is interested in photography and wants to be a veterinarian when he grows up. He's one of the only students at WCD who's not wealthy like the rest, how his parents died is yet to be revealed but it's confirmed that he lives with Betty and Phil Smith (Brandon's grandparents), owners of the animal shelter Fuzzy Friends where he volunteers for free. He loves playing drums and is the drummer for the band Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet. He's an amateur photographer and can be seen having a camera around his neck, he's also a smart guy who does well in school and is fluent in French. Although he thinks his jokes are really lame, Nikki describes him as positive and humorous. He has a soft spot for animals, as seen in Tales from a Not-So-Perfect Pet Sitter, where he was at the brink of tears knowing he wouldn't be able to rescue a dog. Personality Brandon is a kind, caring and outgoing person who has an extreme soft spot for animals (especially dogs). He is quite loyal to his friends and possesses many great qualities that stands out over his bad ones. He likes to volunteer at Fuzzy Friends and never stopped even though he started to slack with his homework during the last month of school. Although MacKenzie Hollister annoys him a lot with her flirting, he doesn't confront her because of his introverted characteristic. It's quite obvious one will notice if he dislikes someone, as his charisma vanishes and gets replaced with a bored attitude instead. His personality seems to drift between being confident and bashful as Brandon sometimes gets too shy around Nikki Maxwell. In Tales from a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All Brandon reveals to Miss Know-It-All that whenever he tries to confess to this girl he likes, he ends up staring at her in silence. In recent books, Brandon tends to show his emotions more when he's upset. He lashed out at Nikki in Tales from a Not-So-Dorky Drama Queen, showing how tired he was of all the misunderstandings and confusion she brought up to him after the seventh book, where he kissed her in front of crowds of people. He's always quick to apologize for his actions. Appearance Brandon is shown to have brown hair and brown eyes (Nikki Maxwell describes his eyes "bright" and "beautiful). In translated books she describes that as "Big brown eyes". Whenever he's upset they turn into "Puppy eyes" according to her. Brandon is well-built and statuesque. He appears to be tall for his age, which could be around 175-180 cm (5'7-5'9 inches). His shaggy hair is the most described feature about him in the series. He's also famous for brushing his bangs out of his eyes, a small detail Nikki loves. His style of clothes changes throughout the books from nerdy to a more trendy choice, which matches his character development. Brandon's scent smells like Snuggles fabric softener, Axe body spray, and red licorice.. Friends The Dorks Brandon met Chloe Garcia and Zoey Franklin through Nikki Maxwell where the four of them became closer later on and can be seen doing group hugs and high fives. Though he wasn't as close to them in earlier installments but would occasionally greet them in the hallways. In Tales from a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker. He gets threatened by Chloe and was even at the brink of getting punch poured all over him when she thought he stood up on Nikki. They end up in good terms later on, showing that he's very forgiving. Because of his popularity he makes many friends, but he would rather spend time with the members in his band Actually, I'm Not Really Sure Yet. Max Crumbly His best friend is Max Crumbly, a student who attends South Ridge Middle School, located down the street from Nikki's house. Brandon gets mentioned/Appears in Crumbly's own book series called 'The Misadventure of Max Crumbly' when they met for the first time at a shop for dog treats. He introduces him to Nikki in Pet-sitter and attends South Ridge in Tales from a Not-So-Friendly Frenemy with Chloe and Zoey for the student-transfer program to hang out with him for the whole week. Others It is shown in book 6 that he is constantly in a conversation with other students and CCP's. In Know-It-All, it appears he is long-time friends with Theo because he let him have a party at his house. He invited Marcy to his birthday party and they possibly made friends after that. Family Description His parents are Mr. and Mrs. Roberts. However in book 4, we learn that his parents were deceased before Nikki moved to Westchester, although we don't know what happened. In a blog post, it is slightly hinted that it was a possible double homicide. He now lives with his adoptive grandparents: Betty and Phil Smith. They run a financially struggling animal shelter where Brandon likes to volunteer. Nikki overheard Mackenzie gossiping about his parents and said that his mother was French royalty and his father a diplomat in the French Embassy. She also rumored that he's a prince in France. Though he is fluent in French, it's debunked when André in Tales from a Not-So-Secret Crush Catastrophe refers to him as "An American dude" Love life Nikki Maxwell The two lovebirds are stuck between being friends and a couple since neither of them are brave enough to make the big move yet. Brandon seems oblivious to return Nikki's feelings for him and confessed to her in Crush Catastrophe, telling her he likes her a lot. Nikki still refers to him as a "Really good friend" in her diary even after he confessed. [[Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Fabulous Life|'Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Fabulous Life']] Brandon gets mentioned for the first time early on in the book where Nikki gushed over how cute he looked. At the time there were no signs of him liking her back romantically. We get to see Brandon for the first time in the cafeteria. Nikki thinks he's making fun of her when he takes a photo of her drenched in her own lunch. But he instead helps her up and offers her a tissue. Nikki described in her diary how their fingers touched for a split second. After Nikki accidentally crushed her own project for an art contest. Brandon shows up with an umbrella, finding her crying on the trottoar after being made fun of by Mackenzie. He tries to cheer her up, complimenting her bunny flops saying they're cool. But she gets rather annoyed by it and tells him she was in a rush this morning. Despite Brandon's comforting words, Nikki becomes devastated when she finds out that someone vandalized her locker and leaves him there to run away in tears. When Nikki plans on transferring to another school, she finds out Brandon took his time along with Chloe and Zoey to photograph every student she drew an ink tattoo on. Leading her to win first price. Nikki draws an ink tattoo on Brandon's arm in the form of a camera bug. He interviews her for the school paper and takes some photos and it makes her feel like she's gonna make through the year after all. Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Popular Party Girl Brandon asks Nikki to be his lab partner in BIO for extra credit points, it was clear he used it as an excuse to spend more time with her. Nikki writes in her diary that she was hoping for him to ask her to the big Halloween Dance coming up, and when he was about to ask her, it turned out he asked her why their microscope was unplugged. Making her seem like a fool. Nikki tries to get Brandon to ask her to the dance the day after but slips. Mackenzie comes by to (unwillingly) congratulate Nikki for winning and get Brandon to shoot photos of her piece before it's taken down. At Mackenzie's birthday party, Nikki waits for her mom to pick her up after getting assaulted by Jessica. Brandon comes by wanting to see what's wrong. But before he can get a word in edgewise, Nikki leaves and sees the hurt look on Brandon's face. She writes in her diary how she fears Brandon not liking her anymore. He comes by a few days later and says he heard what happened between her and Mackenzie. To his surprise Nikki tells him that they (meaning Brandon and Mackenzie) could do something else that day, since the chances of the Halloween Dance happening were extremely low. To her surprise Brandon reveals that he turned Mackenzie's date invitation down. He then asks Nikki if she'll go with him if the dance is still on, much to Nikki's delight and she accepts. At the party, Brandon dressed up as one of the three musketeers. Even though everyone got mad at Nikki for causing a mess and fooling them, Brandon didn't. He ran after her when she stormed out in tears, only to find her crying on a bench in her rat costume. When Nikki opens up to him, saying she destroyed the whole night, he praises her actions and tells her it was thanks to her the Halloween Dance didn't flop. To cheer her up he puts on the rat head she threw away and makes a complete fool out of himself, telling her in third person that he thinks she's great. Everything comes to an end and they slow dance later on at the party. [[Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Talented Pop Star|'Tales from a Not-So-Talented Pop Star']] Brandon starts talking to Nikki more and more, causing her to believe the 'What if he actually likes me back' scenario. But quickly realizes its impossible because she thinks he likes Mackenzie instead. Brandon comes by to try to talk to Nikki, but she doesn't want anything to do with him after feeling betrayed, and shoves him off as politely as possible. Brandon doesn't know why Nikki is acting the way she is, but doesn't comment on it. He joins her band as the drummer to her surprise and compliments her when she sings. Together, they write the lyrics for 'Dorks Rule'. Nikki also comes up with a secret love poem about Brandon's position as drummer. After the talent show, they share their 'one of many almost-first-kisses', before getting abruptly interrupted by Brianna, Nikki's little sister. [[Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess|'Tales from a Not-So-Graceful Ice Princess']] Brandon calls with Brianna answering when Nikki was showering. She humiliates her sister by sharing embarrassing secrets to him and calls him 'Mr. Cootie-man' for almost kissing Nikki. When Nikki finally grabs the phone he invites her to his birthday party and she thinks he's doing it out of pity. He hangs up a note on her locker, asking her to meet him in the newspaper office and asks if everything is okay. When the topic was cleared up he invites her to help out at the animal shelter Fuzzy Friends in which she happily accepts. When they meet at Nikkis locker she gives him a present from Brianna- a ribbon, without context. He wraps it around his head saying it was just what he needed, making Nikki giggle hysterically. When she explains it's for the puppies to make them look like gifts he calls her sister a genius. When Nikki gets attacked by puppies he snaps pictures after pictures. The puppies looks so sad when Nikki has to go and Brandon suggests that they could do this more often. He takes a picture of Nikki posing with the puppies for Brianna as thanks. [[Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All|'Tales from a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All ']] Brandon sends a letter to advice column telling her he was afraid of Nikki possibly rejecting him and her reaction if he were to open up. He texts her after her leaving his birthday party that he would love to ride in her dad's roach van and tells her that he thinks the van is so cool. This freaks Nikki out and ponders whether Brandon knew her secret for a long time. [[Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker|'Tales from a Not-So-Happy Heartbreaker']] When Brandon loses his phone, Nikki was starting to get really weird messages from 'Brandon'. Without him ''knowing it. He simply thought that Theo's brother must've accidentally switched his and Brandon's phone since they looked almost the same. Then, when Nikki asks him about what was going on with the messages. He didn't have a clue what she was talking about and it ended with him walking away confused. The day before Valentines day, it was shown that Brandon had hidden some kind of "Love letter" in his notebook under biology class, making Nikki think it was from Mackenzie or even to Mackenzie when in reality, it was to her. But Nikki never got the letter since she didn't bother talking to him. After when Nikki was sorting out books in the library, Brandon offered her his help with the sorting. Which according to her, was cute and annoying at the same time. He later on asked her out to Crazy Burger and she happily accepted. The time comes and Brandon agrees to be Nikki's date to the Sweetheart Dance when she asked him. He was waiting for her to ask him that and was revealed when she finally took the courage. To misunderstandings she thinks he stood up on her for Mackenzie and starts crying in a bathroom stall. Brandon knows she's in there, and risks breaking the rules by walking into the girls bathroom completely embarrassed. He tells Nikki he knows he's not supposed to be here but was desperate for her to let him explain. Brandon, Marcus and Theo secretly helps Nikki win the Sweetheart contest by passing out flyers to promote Nikki as WCD's Sweetheart Princess, leading her to win the contest. Everything ends on a good note with them slow dancing together throughout the night. [[Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Glam TV Star|'Tales from a Not-So-Glam TV Star']] Brandon asks Nikki to reportage her with the TV series she was working with, but due to all stress she had. It got either delayed or dismissed. Making Brandon upset, and things didn't go better when she accidentally shouted at him to not attend the listening party with her. This made Brandon even more upset and chose to ignore her until the party was launched. But things started to look brighter at the ending. Brandon finished his application for a scholarship request thanks to Nikki and they spend time at the lobby flirting in front of a cozy fireplace. He flirts with her teasingly at the listening party when she accidentally says out loud how annoyed she got at Mackenzie for interrupting their almost-kiss. He went to Nikki's line for their kissing booth, to give her $5.00 and kisses her on the lips. It is unknown why Brandon did it. But he made the first move into a relationship with her. [[Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Happily Ever After|'Tales from a Not-So-Happily Ever After']] Brandon asks Nikki if she wants to visit a summer camp with him when the summer starts, but since Nikki's phone died, she couldn't sign up or even read the details. Making Mackenzie be the one who would attend the camp since she's the second best artist after Nikki. When Nikki was knocked unconscious he was known as Prince Brandon in her dream, they danced and spent the night together that reminded her of Cinderella. When Brandon moved closer to kiss her the clock strikes 00:00 leaving her to run away like in the tales. This eventually led him to save her later on when she was doomed to death by the Queen of Hearts. After, when Nikki woke up from her fairy tale dream, Brandon asked Nikki if she was okay. Nikki later on wrote in her diary saying that it was sweet and romantic of Brandon to show concern. In [[Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Dorky Drama Queen|'Tales from a Not-So-Dorky Drama Queen']] he was hurt by Nikki, thinking by miscommunication that she did not feel anything from the kiss they shared in the seventh book. As a result, he ignored her for most of the book, and things didn't go better when a rumor about him only kissing her to get a free pizza from Queasy Cheesy started circling around, making Nikki believe the it after seeing him exit the restaurant with a pizza box. When Brandon writes to Miss-Know-it.all (which was hacked by Mackenzie) for advise, he got a response saying that he should write an apology letter to Nikki and invite her to a cafe like the CupCakery since every girl loves cupcakes. He was so desperate for her to forgive him that he followed every step from the advise, including writing a letter to Nikki. However, Mackenzie stole the letter from Brandon when he attached it on Nikki's locker, leaving Nikki seeing the letter three days later. However, it was already too late. Brandon patiently waited for two hours before giving up and leaving the Cafe looking miserable and devastated according to Mackenzie. He that their friendship was over. He was so mad at Nikki that he didn't accept her apology later on when Nikki learned the truth about what had happened. But the end, after everything came to light, he invited her to the CupCakery to celebrate that Mackenzie moved to another school and that their friendship was saved. MacKenzie Hollister Mackenzie has also shown to have a huge crush on Brandon, but he doesn't return the feelings. Brandon is not impressed by Mackenzie and sometimes, he is even annoyed by her desperate attempt to seduce him into a relationship. Mackenzie becomes enraged and jealous when she sees Brandon with Nikki and tries her best to eliminate their friendship/relationship through numerous ways. (More Info coming soon) Rivals Throughout book 12 and 13 it is shown that he's on bad terms with André (Nikki Maxwell's second love interest). He doesn't like the fact that André calls Nikki by her real name Nicole. Though it's not shown in the books since the pages are from Nikki's perspective it could mean that Brandon felt jealousy not knowing Nikki's real name before André. Trivia'' * Brandon share some similarities to Adrien Agreste from Miraculous Ladybug. ** Both are handsome, charming, popular and caring ** Both have a crush on the same girl *** Brandon likes Nikki back *** Adrien likes Ladybug (who is actually a teenage girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng). ** Both don't like the girls who have a crush on them. *** Brandon doesn't like MacKenzie Hollister affectionately, but he doesn't say anything because of his nice personality. *** Adrien doesn't like Chloé Bourgeois (However, Adrien sees Chloé as a friend (due to the fact that they have known each other ever since childhood) or that he has a crush on Ladybug) ** Both lost their relatives *** Brandon's parents died from a possible double homicide *** 'Emilie Agreste '''(Adrien's mother) disappeared some time in the last year as it is Adrien's first Christmas without her in "A Christmas Special". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:CCP Category:Pets Category:Newspapers Category:Protagonists Category:Brune/Brunette Category:Orphan Category:Dork Category:Crush Category:Book 1 Category:Book 2 Category:Book 3 Category:Book 3 1/2 Category:Book 4 Category:Book 5 Category:Book 6 Category:Book 7 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Book and Blog Characters Category:Friends of Nikki Category:Friends of Brianna Category:Friends of Chloe Category:Friends of Zoey Category:Friends of Theo Category:Friends of Max Category:Friends of Marcus Category:Friends of Violet Category:Friends of Jordyn Category:Friends of Marcy Category:Brandon Roberts Category:Mr.Roberts Category:Mrs.Roberts Category:Betty Smith Category:Phil Smith Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Chloe Garcia Category:Zoey Franklin Category:Brianna Maxwell Category:Theodore L swagmire lll Category:Marcus Johnson Category:Other Category:Crushes Category:Smol beans Category:Nice Category:Cool Category:Oooooooooooooooooooooh